


Sing with me ?

by ImBlue



Category: High School Musical (Movies), Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Fluff, HSM inspired mixed with Legacies, Hosie, I suck at tagging sorry, Maybe some angst, Mizzie background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImBlue/pseuds/ImBlue
Summary: One could say, Hope Mikaelson was very popular in her school, she was smart, talented and this year, the youngest basketball team’s captain.She was on top of her game and her father was really proud of her.This year for New Years Eve she decided to visit her family back in New Orleans.But she didn’t expect to be forced into a party.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Sing with me ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, okay it’s a little short and maybe full of mistakes. But I hope you’ll enjoy it anyway.

Chapter 1 :

* * *

Tonight was the New Years Eve and Hope had plan to spend it training with her dad but she ended up being forced to attend a party.

She wasn’t really a party person, she just attended them because of her social status and currently because someone forces her to.

———

When Hope arrived at the party her uncle Elijah was playing the piano and two strangers were singing along, a song that she couldn’t recognize.

When the song ended and the two people went back to their respective table the bar fell into silence and Hope’s uncle came to her.

”Good Evening little one, are you enjoying the party ?”

”Good Evening uncle Elijah, well I guess it’s okay since I can hear you play.”

”Oh about that would you remplace me for a moment ? I have something to do.”

”Ermm, I don’t know I didn’t play in a long time...”

”You’ll be fine, you’re a Mikaelson after all it’s natural.”

After that her uncle left her alone with the piano and a crowded bar. She hesitated for a second but finally sat down behind the piano placing her fingers on the keyboard. As she sat, a blond walked over to the piano.

”Hey, I have a song request.”

”Oh euh Hey, okay shoot.”

”If ain’t got you by Alicia Keys”

”Oh okay em would you like to sing along ?”

”No, but my sister yes !”

And with that a tall brunette previously hidden by the blond interrupts her.

”What no ! Lizzie !”

”It’s to late twinny, now time to shine”

”No I’m not doing this, you know I don’t like to sing in front of people.”

”Well yeah, but you need to be more confident because you are really talented you can’t just hide your talents to the world, they have to know !”

The blond pushes her sister closer to Hope and made her sit with her, she then give her a microphone she had previously grabbed from the piano. 

“Look you’re hidden by a piano now, baby steps.”

The blond then return to her table leaving her sister and Hope.

Hope tenses up a bit at the new proximity with the beautiful brunette and with that she could now look at her better, she had mesmerizing chocolate eyes with beautiful brown hair and she smelled like vanilla. Noticing that the girl next to her started to panic, Hope placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle smile before speaking.

”Hey, what’s your name ?”

”Hm I’m Josie.”

”Well Josie, you don’t have to do this you know.”

”Yes... but my sister is right, I need to be more confident and singing in front of people is something confident peoples do right ? so... hm em I’ll do it but would you like hm sing with me... maybe ?”

”Yes of course.”

With that the brunette relaxes a little and takes a deep breathe, Hope spoke again, smiling gently and squeezing the girl’s shoulder a little.

”Okay... ready ?”

”Y-Yeah let’s do this em, I’m sorry what’s your name ?”

”I’m Hope.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I’m sorry if there is any mistakes.  
> Don’t hesitate to tell me what you think about this.


End file.
